Illusion
by Claudia Donovan 13
Summary: What if your universe wasn't the only one. I mean that would explain why your mirrors reflection was backwards. But why haven't you met the others from that world? What if I told you there was a barrier that protected both worlds... AN: Ok I am no good at summary but, this is a story about the 1p's meeting the 2p's and had my oc and her 2p in it. R&R to let me know what you think!
1. Prolouge: The Veil

_It started with a scream, not that either me, or my sister, Lara, could have known the human year. Where we come from, and where we lived, time, and dimensional space, have no direct purpose. Our home, the Veil, falls between universes, think of it as the buffer between multiple universes. A place where magic thrives, and that keeps worlds from colliding. Back to the point however...the scream, was our mothers dying scream, and it still haunts my mind to this day. My father had finally managed to partially mind control at least one of us, guess who his lucky toy was. He used me, controlling my motor functions, the carry out the assassination of our mother, and her whole counsel. Why? Well let's briefly cover the role of the Veil. The Veil, is the home center for magic, and the guardians of the multiverse. My mother, and father, had married as the guardians of the 1P and 2P universes, as a means of protecting both planes of existence. However my fathers reasons were different, he had bigger plans in mind. My Father's plan was to eliminate all dimensions, and make them as he saw fit. His plan, was to destroy the human personifications of the countries, therefore eliminating the entirety of humanity, and then repopulate with the multiverse with creatures of many kinds. Due to the fact that he had killed our mother, Lara, my twin sister, had chosen to hide in his universe, where as he took me, and brainwashed me. He wore away at my sanity, causing me to lose the innocence I had before. Eventually, I began to believe in his vision. Humans were the scum of the earth, and they either needed leaders with true power, or to be eliminated altogether. Years passed, his brain washing staying strong on my conscience, as it stuck, I moved up in the ranks of his occult. With others, I began to aid in mass genocide, of humans, and beings of magic. We acted like monsters, in the most pure sense. We acted as cannibals, eating the entrails of the dead, and tortured those who we felt like. So many -all of those innocent, lost in an instant...because I didn't, couldn't fight my dads brain washing, and torture. I lost control of myself! Damn ME! I'm a monster -anyway. I don't think anyone will read this, but this story needs to be told before I leave. So to regather myself, as years ticked by, and -I advanced, I was eventually sent on my first solo-mission. My father had entrusted me with a kill mission, and it was to kill the 1P personification of England, Arthur Kirkland. My plan was to wait for him to be at his weakest, and then kill him. It was WWII, and I had become fluent in almost every language, and I had taken the time to learn every law, social norm, and every stereotype for every country. Then I could blend in with my surroundings successfully. Not only that, but I hadn't had to wait very long for him to hit his weakest, in less than a week, the Blitz started. I had been tracking all of Arthur's movements for the past few days, and when the bombings started, Arthur collapsed in agony, he was coughing up blood and smoke. That day the bombs were especially close, and I could tell that he had blacked out from the pain. I hate to say, I smiled at his pain, and that as I approached, I chuckled at his weakness. However, as I drew closer, memories, of my mother, her death, everything that had been stripped from me entered my head. Any humanity I had before, flooded back into my head. "ARTHUR!," I heard an American voice cry out,"BRITAIN! WHERE ARE YOU BRO!?"_

 _That moment pulled me back to who I used to be. It reminded me of who I wanted to be again. And although I couldn't take back anything I had done, I could stop here, and now. Then I noticed a bomb, falling too near us for comfort, it would blow us to pieces. I quickly formed a shield, but it hadn't formed completely, and so the shield shattered right in front of my eyes, and I blacked out from the impact and pain. When I awoke, with bandages, and from what I could tell, a hospital bed, and no one seemed to be around to stop me, I left. As far as I know, it's been over 70 years since then. My father has been trying to kill me since that day, and Lara and I, will occasionally come back to the Veil to see each other. We're sisters after all, even if we literally live in 2 different worlds, and live polar opposite lives. She's told me, that she had a similar experience during the Blitz, and lost a good portion of her hearing saving Arthur's 2p, Oliver Kirkland. She told me she nearly lost herself too. Just because we are our own 1P/2p counterparts, doesn't mean we don't notice if one side or the other is hurt. Any who, this is the last thing to be said, I haven't forgiven myself for what I've done...I just can't. I hate myself, I hate what I've done, and so to atone..., I've been trying to replace my mothers role as guardian. Not that I could ever hold a candle to her, but I am trying, and I hope to succeed. I guess that's it. If you've read this, it means your one step closer to me, and The Veil. I warn you though, I wouldn't get to close, I don't want you to get hurt!_

 _Signed,_

 _Jane Luna of The Veil_


	2. Chapter 1: Shift

The day was a normal summer day in England, and Arthur was rushing to get ready for a world meeting. He had a splitting headache despite not having a drop of liquor the night before. "Blast it!" Arthur mumbled,"Bloody hell! Why is my head pounding? And now of all times...I didn't drink anything last night!"

Then there was a pounding at his door. "Yo Britain! You coming!?," Alfred called through the front door.

Arthur grumbled a bit. Then after popping a couple ibuprofen, he replied,"Yeah! I'm coming!"

Alfred, and Arthur ended up walking to the world meeting building in London, England. "You ok dude?", Alfred asked noting Arthur's unusual silence,"cause you're being really quiet dude."

"I have a bloody headache, that won't leave me alone," Arthur replied slightly agitated.

Alfred chuckled then asked teasingly,"Did you get wasted last night?"

"I certainly did not!," Arthur snapped back.

Alfred laughed loudly, and obnoxiously at the UK's personifications expense. Then he gestured widely as he replied to Arthur,"Right dude! You totally did!"

Just as Arthur was about to yell at him, Alfred whipped around and, bumped into someone. A young girl with brown black hair, and a set of pale blue eyes. "Way to go hero," Arthur scolded sarcastically, as he glared at the American with agitation.

"Woah," Alfred responded sheepishly,"I'm so sorry dudette!"

Alfred proceeded to help her up with a bright charming smile on his face. "You ok?", he asked kindly.

"I'm fine," the girl answered with a kind, gentle smile,"And, it's ok, stuff happens. You didn't mean anything by it."

The girl seemed to have and American accent, but was all the same timid towards them. "I'm Alfred!," the bold blue eyed American added brightly,"and this grumpy brit, is Arthur."

Arthur glared again at his American traveling companion, before once again changing gears to smile like a true gentleman at the girl,"Arthur Kirkland," he shook her hand,"A pleasure to meet you."

"The pleasure is mine," the girl said, returning Arthur's kindness,"My name is Jane, Jane Luna. You are more than welcome to just call me Jane though."

"Well," Arthur responded brightly to her response,"I'm sorry to cut our meeting short Jane. However my friend and, I have to get going. I'm terribly sorry."

"No! No!," Jane returned in understanding, and being extremely courteous,"It's fine, I have to go anyway. It was good to meet you both!"

Arthur nodded kindly while pushing Alfred along. When the 2 of them began to bicker, Jane giggled. Her head had been bothering her, but the laughter made her forget it for a moment. Then she sighed leaving the scene she had been in behind her. Meanwhile as the boys continued to walk and, fight they got unusually tired. That lead to them both blacking out once they entered the world meeting place with no explanation.

Meanwhile..., a man stood in front of a window. The window was in a room someone could only describe as an old castle bedroom, while at the same time it appeared to be made of a glowing glass like substance. The man shared the same hair color as Jane, while having a set of neon green eyes. His skin looked pale, he had pointed ears, and a strong build. He also seemed to have no life in his eyes, which made him stand out along with his dark, and black attire. He stood, staring out the window at a grey skied, world that seemed to have a constant magical flow. Aside from that, compared to the castle, the world shared the dull grey of the sky. Suddenly, the door to the room was burst open by an ugly looking man, with white eyes. "Lord Luna!," The man called in a raspy voice,"The Veil now contains the 1 and 2P worlds. The worlds of darkness, and light are here!"

"Very good," Luna responded turning to face his informant,"Prepare you puppeteers IMP! I'll send my shadow ghosts."

"Very well my Lord," The imp rasped out, leaving the room.

Lord Luna laughed, lowly.

 _(Timeskip! Cause Life, and Laziness!)_

In a different area, another girl with a similar appearance to Jane, the only exceptions being her platinum blonde hair, and neon green eyes, was waking up. Her eyes were tired and, confused, as she looked around. Then she shot up in surprise, recognizing the streets, and empty alleyways of the Veil. "Ok! Ok! Calm Lara," She stated looking around,"You just woke in the Veil, and somehow, you're not bound to a chair by an angry Italian."

Then she heard some growling, which made her edgy. She turned to see a black silhouette with glowing white eyes. As soon as she returned the look, it charged her. "Oh no you don't!," She called, as she blasted it in the head with her magic.

When blast hit its head, it exploded, black sludge covering the area, and causing Lara to flinch a bit. "What the...nevermind," Lara said looking up, and forcing herself to her feet,"Now Lara, you need to find Jane, hopefully together you can discover what's going on."

She ran off to look for Jane.

Meanwhile..., at the world meeting building...

In everyone of the rooms of the building, there were 2 of each country. In one of those rooms, there were 2 albino men. Both were waking up, and the short haired one rubbed his head in pain as he mumbled,"Zhe hell happened?"

Then he noticed a longer haired albino who seemed to share his appearance, aside from a few scars. It caused him to jump and ask,"Who zhe hell are you?!"

The long haired albino across from him simply rubbed his head as well, then he sighed before signing to him,"I could ask you the same thing."

"Ja! Ja!," Gilbert exclaimed agitatedly,"BUT, I YOU VEREN'T HERE BEFORE!"

"Ja," Gilen, Gilbert's 2P counterpart signed in slight annoyance,"neither vere you! Und I don't remember a new country being added to the world!"

Gilbert stayed silent, and even a bit apprehensive, while he thought about what his counterpart had put forward. Then he added,"Fair enough. I vill tell you mien name, und you tell me yours. Does that sound reasonable?"

Gilen nodded, not bothering to sign his answer this time, before giving his name. "My name is Gilen," he started calmly,"Gilen Beilschmidt, und I am the human personification of the former nation of Prussia."

"Huh," Gilbert responded giving a skeptical look, before letting it fade. He gave a sigh before saying,"I can't believe I'm seriously going to start believing in Arthur's stupid magic mumbo jumbo... but, Hallo my name is Gilbert Beilschmidt, und I am also the personification of the former nation of Prussia."

"If you really represent the same country," Gilen signed in annoyance,"Then you vill know vhat events got our country dissolved!"

"It took place not long after the second world war. I think it vas even after the cold war," Gilbert said in memory,"Communism divided Germany, und vhen the vall came down, our lands were divided among other countries. Some included, Poland, Hungary, und Lithuania."

Gilen didn't respond. It almost as if to say, that just like Gilbert, that particular topic, wasn't a pleasant one. The 2 of them stayed quiet. It made the situation seem as if was a heavy burden to be processed little by little. Then Gilbert spoke up again,"None of zhis makes any sense, und vhat makes it vorse iz zhat this feels like a set up somehow."

"No argument zhere," Gilen agreed, when they suddenly heard fighting across the hall from them.

"DAMN!," called a deep voice,"Let mein bruder go dumkopf!"

"West?!," Gilbert mumbled in shock.

"Your bruder? Your Germany?", Gilen signed to clarify.

"Ja," Gilbert responded,"His name is Ludwig."

"Mein bruder," Gilen added," is named Lutz. Could they be the ones fighting?"

"Most likely," Gilbert responded,"but, vhat happens vhen, or if one of them dies?"

"If we are both Prussia's personification," Gilen sighed,"Then we can assume with them both being the same country, if one dies so does the other."

"So if one personification dies," Gilbert began to clarify,"then so do the others. Mein Gott! Ve've got to stop them from killing each other!"

Gilen's eye's widened, and then he signed,"This shift has been causing nothing but trouble, und ve don't even how to stop it!"

"Ve have to try zhough!," Gilbert replied as they left to go stop them.

 **AN: Hello readers! If you made it this far, it means you're interested in this story, and it's storyline. So I wanted to cover a few things moving forward through the story, and chapters. First the human name of the 2P characters I will be using in this story. Fair any countries listed that have a question mark next to them I have yet to decide if I'm using them. So here are the countries: America, Canada, France, England, Russia?, China?, Germany, Prussia, Italy, and Romano. If you have characters you want me to add, or put in this story for sure, please let me know in the comments, and if ask for it give me an example of their personality/responses. Now if I need to work on the characters, reactions/actions/personality, or I need to work on my writing/editing for the story in general, or have gotten some of the history I may put in here, now and in the future, please tell me. However when you do tell me, try not to be blunt, or harsh, if you can avoid it. Now time for the names for the 2P hetalia characters: Allen (Al) L. Jones, Mat Williams, Francois Bonnefoy, Oliver Kirkland, Lutz Beilschmidt, Gilen Beilschmidt, Luciano Vargas, and Flavio Vargas. So yeah, that's it, if you're going to constructively criticize my work, do it as kindly as you can. Any who R &R, and I will see ya later!**


End file.
